


Bite ME

by Carerra_os



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Dry Humping, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Scott/Stiles, one of them likes to bite. this is begging to be written ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite ME

**Author's Note:**

> Unbated

Bite Me

“Please.” Stiles begged staring pleadingly into his longtime friends eyes, body ridged with need. Scott knows exactly what he wants but needs to hear him ask for it, beg. He loves it when the taller teen comes completely undone for him, for the one thing he loves to do. He doesn't think Stiles' has ever been prettier then when he’s trapped beneath him their hips flush, cocks rubbing softly through the cloth of their pants begging to be bitten.

“Scott.” Stiles whines breathlessly nails racking down the werewolves back under his shirt. Scott grins, eyes glowing yellow as he nips lightly at the others bare shoulder, not nearly hard enough to please either of them. This has been going on for some time, neither of them keeping count, the deep purple and red marks staining Stiles skin the only count they need.

“Come on.” Stiles usurers him on trying to pull the lacrosse co-caption closer, wrapping his legs around narrow hips. Werewolf strength keeping him from getting more then friction against his aching cock that had his head falling back. with a kneeing noise. Scott let out a moan of his own tinted with a growl as the lanky human used the little leverage he had to continue rutting up against his own aching cock.

“What do you want Stiles, I want you to say it.” Scott growls pressing the lean wanton body beneath harder into the bed, taking control of the friction as he rocked harder against Stiles hands curled under a mole spotted back wrapping around marked shoulders keeping him right where he wanted him. Mouthwatering with anticipation as the Stiles mouth opened and closed in half formed words trying to get out what he wanted through the mounting pleasure.

“Scott please.” He finally panted out mouth dry, all he could do was hold on tight as he let his friend take control. “Bit me!” He moaned out loudly, hissing a pleased 'yes' as the werewolf's mouth wrapped over his pulse point blunt teeth sinking in. “Fuck, fuck, do it again, again!” Stiles demanded so close.

“You want more?” Scott growls eyes glowing brighter as his teeth lengthened grazing the tips over sensitive flesh eager to sink them in.

“Yes, oh, oh god, please.” Stiles begged nearly in tears his nails leaving crescents in the curly haired lacrosse players shoulders that would be healed just as soon as he moved his fingers. Scott grinned feraly at his friend’s scrunched face before leaning down again and letting his fangs sink into the flesh of a pale pectoral, blood trailing over his tongue sweet with arousal as they both came hot sticky seed spilling in their pants.

Scott laid over his friend admiring his most recent work, thumb running over the raised lightly bleeding wounds in appreciation. “Stop being all proud of your mark, its sensitive, stop touching.” Stiles complained trying to bat his hand away only to be growled at the wolf fully to the forefront and the teen just gave in laying there as the werewolf continued to admire his marks.

 

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 –

THE END


End file.
